Lost, Alone and Found
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: A 4-year-old Connor is alone…luckily for him someone has come to find him… Connor was not kidnapped by Holtz- the fact he was born was not widely found out unlike in the show .


**A/N: Angel/Twilight One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Angel to Joss Whedon.**

**FFA: Rosalie Cullen, Connor Angel**

**Warnings: Character deaths**

**Summary: A 7-year-old Connor is alone…luckily for him someone has come to find him… (Connor was not kidnapped by Holtz- the fact he was born was not widely found out unlike in the show).**

**Lost, Alone and Found**

The sun had just set and the streets were deserted as the wet weather had set in- it was rare for any kind of wetness in LA but occasionally it chased people off of the streets. Connor gave a cry as he stumbled and he shivered as pain ran through his ankle. His small body was cold and wet from the sleet which fell on him. Connor's brown hair was plastered to his small head and ice blue eyes were surrounded by tears. 4 year old Connor Angel was not happy. And he was alone.

Connor's blue eyes looked over the empty street and towards the Hyperion- his home. Daddy was gone…Auntie Fred and Cordy too…Uncle Gunn, Wes and Lorne had been gone some time before that. No-one noticed that a child had been in the Hotel when the police had arrived. Daddy was careful to not let anyone know that Connor had been born…Daddy had said it would be bad if people found out that he was a child of Vampires.

Connor gave a shiver as the cold settled into his tiny limbs and on instinct placed his small thumb into his mouth and began to suck on it- hoping that the motion that usually allowed him to sleep peacefully would help him. His other small hand grasped a stuffed dog which had large paws. The toy was worn (it had one eye missing) and well loved and held in a tight grip. Connor was wearing his favourite pj's…they had spaceships on them and his small feet were encased in little batman slippers. Connor gave a cry as fresh tears made their way down his little face.

"Hello, little one," a musical voice came from his side. Connor's blue eyes turned and fixed on a beautiful woman as his hand dropped from his mouth. Her blonde hair was swept back from her pale face in an elegant twist and her topaz eyes were fixed on his small form…eyes that had kindness in them. Her face was flawless and young and she wore a simple jeans and jacket which seemed regal on her. Connor could not hear a heartbeat.

With a cry Connor moved away from her and headed towards the Hotel- he would hide from this Vampire in the maze of rooms. Suddenly the woman was in front of him.

"I mean you no harm, I promise you," she said honestly and Connor stopped looking at her with wide eyes, "let's go inside and get you warmed up."

The pretty woman held out her hand and after a moments hesitation Connor reached out and grasped it loosely. He was lead into the quiet and dark lobby of his home and lifted with ease onto the sofa in the middle. Connor gave a larger shiver as he watched the woman walk into the office his Daddy used and return with a blanket- the one that covered the sofa he would lay on while watching his Daddy work.

"My name is Rosalie Hale-Cullen," Rosalie said as she wrapped the blanket around him and his stuffed toy.

"Connor Angel," Connor whispered. Rosalie smiled happily at him.

"I knew your Daddy, Connor," Rosalie whispered, "and when I heard he was gone I came looking for you."

"Daddy said no-one knew about me," Connor scowled. Rosalie smiled at him still.

"He told my Father about you- we met your Daddy years before you were born," Rosalie explained, "when you were born he told us- in case something happened."

Connor gave a little nod as he pulled his dog, Whelp, to his small body as one hand headed to his mouth.

"I know you don't know me, but I was hoping you would come live with me and my husband," Rosalie finished.

"You're a Vampire," Connor stated.

"I am- but not the same breed as your Daddy," Rosalie answered, "but like your Daddy my family off of animals."

"I will come with you," Connor whispered and watched as Rosalie's face lit up even more and she gathered him into her arms.

"You can call me Rose, little one," Rose said as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and headed towards the door.

"I don't have a nick-name," Connor muttered.

"My husband is good at giving nick-names; you could ask him to come up with one for you," Rose said as she pushed open the door and looked down at Connor.

"Does spawn count as a nick-name?" Connor asked as his thumb found its way into his mouth and his wide blue eyes looked up at Rose.

"Who called you that?" Rose asked as they walked away from the Hotel through the wet.

"Uncle Spike…Daddy doesn't like him," Connor answered.

"I think that will just be Uncle Spike's nick-name for you, little one," Rose told him and Connor fell silent as Rose continued to walk sheltering him from the wet as much as she could. In her strong arms Connor felt the darkness creep up on and him and feel asleep peacefully since his family had left him.

00000

Whelp was named by Spike btw…after Xander because of the missing eye thing.

Please review!


End file.
